


Muddling Through

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, mentions roy's canon drug addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy's drug addiction causes Dinah and Barry have a chat about surrogate parenting skills.





	Muddling Through

When Roy Harper had first been dropped in to Dinah's lap, she knew right away that she had absolutely no idea what she was doing in trying to help him.

She could hold the kid until the shakes stopped and she could mutter words of comfort that he might or might not even hear. But in those lucid moments, when the kid's grasp was more timid and his eyes sought the parental type of comfort Ollie had failed so miserably at, Dinah felt utterly lost. Still, she knew that she couldn't let the kid see her stumble - the last thing he needed in his life was another sign of an adult not knowing what to do with him. In his vulnerable state, Roy could and probably _would_ take it as proof that he was a burden. 

Not really want to dwell on the crappy parenting skills of the man she loved, Dinah waited until the heaves had subsided and Roy had fallen asleep beside her on the bathroom tile before she gave Hal the signal to pick him up - the ring could lift the teen more gently than Dinah could - and take him to the bedroom. What little sleep Roy was getting deserved to be somewhere comfortable. 

Not the alley where Hal had found him, for instance. 

As she watched Hal tuck Roy in, she momentarily thought of confiding her concerns to Hal. Nearly as soon as she had the thought , however, she dismissed it. Hal was acting on instinct as much as she was. He didn't have any better idea what to do than she did. Leaving Hal to keep watch over the kid, just in case the seizures came back, she slipped to the kitchen and dialed the number of the one person she could think of that could not only keep Roy's secret, but knew a thing or two about surrogate parenting skills.  
  
By the time she'd slipped out back porch, the man she'd called was already waiting on her.  
  
"Hey, Bare," she said softly, "What took you so long?"  
  
Probably sensing that her joke wasn't heartfelt, Barry ignored her teasing, choosing instead to wrap her in a tight hug. It was the kind of hug that only friends could give - the kind that whispered "I know you're scared and everything's going to be okay," without actually saying a word.  
  
"What's the matter with Speedy?" he asked softly, in the strands of her hair as he broke the hug.  
  
Deep within her, Dinah felt a familiar sense of loss as their touch ended, but she firmly pushed the thought out of her mind. She had neither the time nor the inclination to dwell upon circumstances that were irrelevant to the frightened little boy fate had dumped in her hands. Instead, Dinah told as much of the story as she felt was necessary. When she was finished, she was rewarded with one of the few genuinely angry looks she had ever seen cross Barry Allen's face.  
  
"I see. Someone has given Oliver what he deserves for abandoning the poor child, I hope?" Barry's voice was calm, but his eyes flashed darkly.  
  
"No. . . he really is feeling badly, though," Dinah defended. It felt important to do so, thought she wasn't really sure why. Even she could clearly see the wrongness in Ollie's behavior, and she hadn't known the kid for that long. Still, not defending him felt. . .disloyal, somehow. "Besides, I've kind of been focused on the kid."  
  
"Let me guess. The realization that the child is looking to you as his anchor in life has set in, and it occurred to you that you have no idea what to do?"  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
Barry chuckled as he sat down on the porch steps and motioned for her to do the same. "Nope. It just so happens that is the exact same way I felt the minute I realized that Wally had powers too. Saving the world is easy. Knowing that a kid is depending upon _you_ and any wrong turn you make might disappoint them is terrifying."  
  
Taking the bait, Dinah sat down beside him. "You know, I called you expecting some comfort. This isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
Barry grinned at her, but didn't laugh this time. "Dinah, no one has the answers to the questions you have. Philosophers have mused, and scientists have argued, but the bottom line is you'll have to muddle your way through, stumbling as you go, just like everyone else."  
  
"He's a good kid. He deserves better than-"  
  
"Than another person muddling their way through his life? From what you've told me, what he deserves most right now is a person who knows he matters and will tell him so. He got you. I've known you a long time, Dinah Lance, and I know that Roy couldn't have picked a better person for the job."  
  
"I don't actually believe you, of course."  
  
"Of course you don't. You're too stubborn for that. Which is another reason you're the perfect person to help Speedy get back on his feet. He's too old to stick around for long. I'd be willing to bet that as soon as the last of the withdrawals is gone, he will be too. And he'll need someone _determined_ enough to be a positive presence in his life, even after the baby bird has flown the nest. The very fact that you were worried enough to call tonight is proof that you're more than capable of being that person."  
  
"But you didn't see him, Barry. He needs-"  
  
"He needs you."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"It won't be, of course. But you don't like easy, Dinah. And you'll meet this challenge just as well as you meet all your challenges. It's who you are. You wouldn't be our Dinah otherwise."  
  
It wasn't the type of guarantee that she'd wanted. But it was enough to snap her out of the self pity fest she'd been been in before Barry's arrival. "Thank You," she said sincerely.  
  
"There's no need to thank me. You know, if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away."  
  
Watching him go, Dinah believed his words whole heartedly. It was very reassuring to know that whenever she needed a friend, Barry would be there. Later that night, when Roy's shakes resumed, she held on tightly and tried to offer the kid in her arms the same degree of reassurance.  



End file.
